elementshiftersfandomcom-20200215-history
New Devantos
New Devantos is the largest human city on the planet , this is also where the shifter society have their headquarters. The city lay in a valley split by a large river, with a large forest to the north and the endless farmlands to the south. The richer parts of town are located near the centrum and the river, while the suburbs looks down on the city form the hills. The shifter districts lay in the northern suburbs, where the town meets the forest. Most of the buildings are old, and demand for new buildings is low. There are neon signs and advertisements covering the ageing buildings. There is a lot of forgotten temples and churches, hardly visited any more, crammed in between newer buildings. Underneath New Devantos there is an extensive network of underground tunnels. They are used by the robots that support the town. Gigantic haulers bring food from the farms, and sewer and garbage robots take care of the waste humans produce. This underground robot world is a maze for anyone not familiar with its design. Centrum The heart of New Devantos and its oldest part. In the middle of it all lie a giant old cathedral. With a lot of old architecture, it’s a very exclusive and romantic part of the town. Several restaurants and nightclubs inhabit the streets and the streets are always packed. Confessus cathedral This large cathedral is hardly used for religious services any more, but it is a beautiful and well-liked building. It has a dome-shaped roof and large detailed stained-glass windows depicting the war at the beginning of time . Gascoine’s drug club This is an underground drug club run by a shifter named Gascoine . The clientele is both human and shifter, but many shifters use private back rooms to relax and be themselves with no need to look human. Waterfront The waterfront is the rich part of the city, unlike the centrum buildings are new and modern with a lot of space and parks between them. Here you can enjoy very expensive shopping, most stores and restaurants are managed and run by humans, and being looked down at by snobs. Elevated trains Silent magnetic trains run on elevated tracks five meters above ground through all the city. It’s a clean and efficient way of transportation, but it doesn’t go all the way to the shifter districts. Metro Once the main transportation mode in New Devantos, but now a day people tend to favour the elevated trains. The poorly maintained metro is still in use in some parts of the city. It’s slightly cheaper than the trains and therefore mainly used by the poor. Shifter districts The shiftershifter district occupies the northern most part of the city and have direct contact with the forest. It is surrounded by a wall of houses, only leaving a few entry points to the district. This is a part of town humans never go, as it has the reputation of a bad neighbourhood were people get robed or killed. The electrical faction has also made sure all GPS systems lead humans away from the area and that none of the AR games ever encourage them to enter. If a human against all likelihood enters they will be lead away in the least suspicious way possible. Category:Locations